Bayou
by Nutellah
Summary: Devant elle c'est le monde. C'est les grandes personnes, les autres enfants, l'inconnu. Devant on risque de se perdre. Le magasin quand il est ouvert c'est comme un lac avec des crocodiles : jamais Roxanne n'irait si elle n'y était pas obligée.


OS écrit pour le concours de **YumeTonamida** sur le forum d'HPF, _**Le courage n'est pas réservé au Gryffondor**_. Il fallait montrer un moment où un personnage qui n'est pas à Gryffondor a fait preuve de courage.

Merci à Orianne pour ses conseils... tu gères la fougère :D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Bayou**

Il y a des petits grattements, de temps en temps un rire, des conversations enjouées, une légère explosion. Le magasin n'est ni calme, ni bondé ; c'est le mois de mars et, si les adolescents sont à Poudlard, la journée ensoleillée a quand même fait venir pas mal de clients.

Roxanne, ses petites mains agrippées à l'arête de la porte, a passé la tête par l'entrebâillement et observe, de loin, les gens qui s'amusent avec les inventions de son père. Derrière elle il y a sa maison, avec sa maman, son chat, ses poupées ; un endroit dans lequel elle est bien, dans lequel elle n'hésite pas parce qu'elle connait tout. Elle y est née et, tant qu'il n'y a aucun changement, aucun intrus, son petit nid sera toujours rassurant.

Mais devant elle c'est le monde. C'est les grandes personnes, les autres enfants, l'inconnu. Devant on risque de se perdre. Le magasin quand il est ouvert c'est comme un lac avec des crocodiles, jamais Roxanne n'irait si elle n'y était pas obligée. Devant, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui est rassurante, mais cette chose (elle est grande et souriante et forte et c'est son papa) est loin. Papa est à l'autre bout. Il parle avec trois personnes, trois adultes, et elle n'osera pas aller chez Papa si ces gens-là sont devant elle, parce qu'alors tout le monde la verra et tout le monde voudra lui parler comme tout le monde fait tout le temps. Mais elle, elle n'a pas envie de parler. Pas du tout. Elle déteste ça.

Cependant elle est bien obligée. Maman lui a demandé d'aller chercher Papa, parce qu'elle ne peut pas le faire elle-même. Elle lui a dit « S'il te plait, Roxanne » avec une voix et des yeux sévères et elle n'a pas pu refuser. Maintenant, elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle voudrait attendre que Papa tourne les yeux vers elle et vienne tout seul et lui demande ce qu'il y a, mais il ne tourne rien du tout. Il continue de parler avec un jouet dans les mains et les trois adultes sont très intéressés, parfois ils rigolent et observent le jouet. Roxanne n'ose pas crier, ça c'est hors de questions, parce qu'il y a encore beaucoup de personnes entre le bout du magasin où est son Papa et la porte à côté du comptoir où elle se trouve. Beaucoup de personnes qui pourraient l'entendre, qui pourraient la remarquer.

Elle n'a pas le choix. Maman a dit de faire vite, et ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle attend. Elle doit y aller. Alors elle prend son courage à deux mains, elle lâche la porte, elle avance tout entière et va se cacher derrière le comptoir. Son cœur bat fort. Maintenant elle y est, dans le magasin, elle a un pied dans le lac aux crocodiles. Son ventre se serre, et elle allonge la tête sur le côté à la recherche d'un indice comme quoi on l'aurait vue. Non. Personne n'a remarqué sa présence, heureusement, mais son cœur lui fait mal tellement il cogne. Elle doit y aller.

Elle _doit_ y aller. C'est Maman qui veut. Et Papa n'est pas _si_ loin, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prend une grande inspiration, et fait taire cette voix qui lui souffle que si, il est loin, il est tout au fond, tout au bout, et qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de crocodiles entre eux deux – des crocodiles avides de petites filles. Elle l'étouffe de la requête de Maman et de l'envie, quand même, de montrer qu'elle _sait_ le faire. Ça ne doit pas être difficile, après tout les gens le font tout le temps…

Roxanne rassemble alors tout son courage, cherche le chemin le plus direct vers Papa et, sans plus réfléchir, sans regarder sur le côté, ses grands yeux noirs fixés droit devant elle, elle y va. Elle quitte sa cachette et trottine. Elle essaie de se faire plus petite encore qu'elle ne l'est déjà, presque invisible – peut-être que comme ça personne ne la remarquera. Ça doit marcher, parce qu'elle continue d'avancer, personne ne s'est mis dans son chemin, personne ne l'a appelée. Et, soulagée, elle y arrive. Elle ralentit à peine et se cogne contre lui, attrape son pantalon et lève la tête lorsqu'il baisse la sienne.

-Roxanne ?

Il a un regard étonné. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil aux trois adultes – voilà, ils l'ont vue aussi : immobile, elle est redevenue visible. Mais maintenant c'est un peu moins grave : Papa dépose le jouet sur l'étagère et la prend dans ses bras. Là-haut, ça va déjà mieux.

-C'est ma fille, explique-t-il.

Les adultes ont un peu l'air surpris. Et puis ils sourient. Ils font toujours ça.

-Bonjour, ma puce !

Roxanne enfuit son visage dans la robe rose. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne l'ignorent pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne font pas comme si elle n'était pas là ? Papa dit « je reviens tout de suite », il va vers le comptoir et la met dessus.

-Eh bien Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

D'autres gens les regardent, maintenant. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne la lâche pas, même s'il tient toujours ses mains. Ce n'est pas assez. Et lui, il doit se pencher vers elle pour entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

-Il y a quelqu'un dans la cheminée.

Ça l'étonne.

-Qui ça ?

-Maman a dit que c'est pour le magasin.

Papa a l'air agacé. Il jette un regard en arrière et puis il reprend Roxanne, elle s'accroche à son cou. Il lui fait un sourire et elle regarde ses yeux tout bleus, ses yeux qui la fascinent.

Ils passent la porte du magasin, celle qui le sépare de la maison, et soudain ça va. Maintenant ils sont du bon côté, elle peut lâcher sa nuque et redresser la tête. Il lui dit merci, l'embrasse sur le nez et la repose au sol.

Roxanne reste immobile et le regarde s'éloigner vers le bureau. Son cœur s'est calmé. Elle est rassurée d'être revenue ici et quand elle repense à la traversée du magasin ça lui fait des chatouilles dans le ventre : ce n'était pas facile. Même si maintenant elle sait que ça ne prend que quelques secondes, qu'il suffit de marcher avec les yeux fixés sur le but à atteindre et qu'alors il n'y a pas tellement de dangers, elle ne le refera pas de sitôt. Mais malgré tout elle est contente : elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire, et avec succès.

La porte du bureau s'est refermée, elle est seule, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis Maman apparaît, une trace de farine sur la joue, elle aussi elle sourit :

-Ça a été ?

Roxanne acquiesce et Maman tend la main.

-Tu veux m'aider à retourner les crêpes ?

Roxanne l'attrape et la suit en sautillant, le cœur plus léger. Retourner les crêpes, ça elle aime bien faire.

* * *

Le titre de cet OS, _**Bayou**_, m'a été soufflé par le dessin-animé _La Princesse et la Grenouille_, qui se passe en partie dans le bayou.

Selon notre ami Wiki, c'est donc une étendue d'eau formée par les anciens bras et méandres du Mississippi, en Louisiane. Il peut être marécageux ou facilement navigable (donc pas _forcément_ dangereux) et on y trouve, entre autres, des alligators.

Voilà, si c'est OS ne vous a pas plu j'espère vous avoir au moins appris quelque chose sur l'environnement louisianais )


End file.
